Security is being managed remotely through communication protocols which transmit commands from devices to other devices, such as lights, doors, security cameras, appliances, etc. In certain instances, remote access to a door lock is being utilized to permit certain visitors with access to a location/premise. However, these remote access examples only provide limited security and are not customizable to a particular owner of the location/premises.